


You Stayed

by CrazyTaraWitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry finds a surprise on the couch one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stayed

“Ma?” Henry asked in confusion when he found his blonde mother sleeping on the couch one morning.

Emma stirred, grumbled, and pulled her blanket more firmly over her head. Henry rolled his eyes, suddenly reminded of how much he didn’t miss sharing a room with her when they lived at the loft.

“Ma, wake up,” he called more forcefully. Emma groaned, but reluctantly sat up, eyes sulky before they were fully open.

“Hey, kid.”

“What are you doing here?”

Emma looked slightly sheepish, but it was her folding up the blanket rather than leaving it in a pile for Regina to pick up with a huff that really told Henry she was uncomfortable. “Your mom and I had a fight,” she admitted reluctantly, not meeting her son’s eyes as she struggled to get the blanket into a perfect square. “She kicked me out of bed.”

His lips twitched but his voice was carefully controlled. “So you slept on the couch?”

“It’s a lot comfier than the floor, kid,” Emma responded with a small huff, finally meeting her son’s eyes and wondering at the twinkle she saw there. Finally Henry broke into a grin, to his mother’s confusion and annoyance. “What, you’re glad your mom and I are fighting? I thought you liked that we’re dating.”

“I do,” he replied with a smirk and a half-shrug. “I like it even better that you're living here.”

“Wha—I don’t  _live_  here, I’m just… here.”

“You have a bed in your apartment, Ma,” Henry pointed out. “But you’re here.”

Emma’s brow furrowed slightly. The idea of leaving had never even occurred to her. And she could make excuses, like it had been 1am and cold out, like she’d hoped if she got up and made a nice breakfast Regina might be a little quicker to forgive, like she dropped Henry off at Granny’s to wait for the bus most mornings on her way to the station, like her gun and badge were here in the drawer Regina had allotted her so she’d stop strewing her things around the bedroom… but every reason came down to the same thing. “I stayed,” she breathed out.

Suddenly, she felt arms slip around her waist from behind. She leaned into the contact, relishing the embrace; Emma knew last night’s fight wasn’t over, but the fact Regina was holding her anyway meant everything. She shivered slightly as a warm voice murmured in her ear, “You stayed.”


End file.
